A Kings Agenda
by MaMaMaryJane
Summary: Its about a girl who has lost her mother but not lost hope that she still lives. Created By: Mary From oahu Hawaii


As I lay behind our cottage on top a piece of cloth hypnotized by the stars, my eyes locked on the clouds rolling by. I think of my mother often, as i think of her now my most dreadful memory comes crawling back into focus. The day she was taken from my father and I, By the knights of our hideous ruler King Rider and his, excuse for an offspring, nephew Prince Charles. They claim the women that were taken were needed for the war, but none believe him. The rumor is, this is nothing but tales and he is using them for bedroom play, but i just refused to believe my mother would allow him to touch her in such a way. I imagine my mother kicking him in the head as he comes near her, her running for her life and escaping into the woods near the castle. Although those woods are bewitched i imagine her there with her very own cottage somewhere deep within the forest, her house covered by branches in case they come looking for her. More than just hope i think as i exhale loudly. She was taken from us when i was just 8 and I now i am 16 years, i believe in my heart that mothers just forgotten how to get home.  
"Aleyah! Come help your father with our meal, our plates do not fill themselves." My father shouted as i jumped from where i lay. "I'll be there in just a moment father." I huffed out as i gathered the cloth i lay on. As i came into the room hunched over in annoyance i saw that my father had something there on the table. "Father?" I questioned as i pointed to the thing on our table wrapped in what looked like our table cloth. And in answer he laughed and handed it to me. "Open it, darling" he said with what had to be the biggest grin I've seen on his face since, mother.  
"What's this for Father?" i asked confused with the gift resting on the table. "My darling i must be working you far to much for you to forget your own day of birth. Normal girls your age are not plowing fields, planting vegetable's and covered in earth at all hours. I'm sorry your mother and I could not make a brother to take care of you."  
"Father, please. I put no blame on you dear father, and no regret on who i have become. I am proud of our home we have built.""I am most proud of the woman you are becoming right before my aging eyes. A woman that your mother would not only be proud of, but adore." he seemed to state as if speaking of my mother aloud would set fire to our house. "Thank you father." I said as i squeezed him tight. I glanced back in the direction of my gift, curious now as to what he had given me. It was in the shape of the moon but the center of it seemed to have collapse. I glanced back at my father seeing where his eyes has taken interest, he was staring back at me smiling and he nodded towards the gift.

I uncovered the present and underneath our brown table cloth lay a bow, it was beautiful! This is mine? This has to be a mistake to my knowledge no woman posses hunting tools. "Yes!" He said in a stern confident voice, but by the look on his face it reassurance for himself. "I carved it myself from the best tree covering our land." He said pleased with himself. "Do you like it?" He said sounding almost hurt that no noise had parted my lips.  
"Of course father, its magnificent...its just not what I was expecting and I am still in shock i suppose." I said still glancing sideways at the bow weighing down my hands. Closing and reopening my eyes seemed to help me gather myself so I could properly thank my father, after thanking him i placed the cloth back on the table and started filling our plates to eat. As I sit here eating and speaking with my father about our crops my mind is still wandering, still stuck on that wooden bow. What does this mean? I wondered, does father know of my dreams of rescuing mother from the bewitched forest and bringing her home to him once again? Is this to start me off? Must i learn to face my fear alone or will he come with me?  
"Aleyah!"He shouted ripping me out of my fantasy. "What in the heavens in the matter with you, you have not touched your meal nor have u answered me."  
"I am sorry father, what question did i not hear?" I said sincerely apologetic. "No matter Finnish your meal and rest, there is much to do tomorrow."I nodded and continue to eat my food. "Father?" I finally blurt unable to contain my questioning any longer. "Why did you give me a bow? Is there something you need me to get done? Do you need help hunting this time around?" I said feeling less uneasy.  
"No my dear, is this why you have been distracted? You have nothing to fear I would not ask of you what I know is not right!" he said patting my back. " The bow is only for play, i never see you have joy around here only work. Now to rest." Not right? I thought as I stride towards my room. I will have to rescue mother on my own? I'll start practice tomorrow after daily chores. I'll save her i thought as i slowly drifted off to sleep...............

I awoke before the sun was in the sky, but the sky was still lit with several different shades of orange and yellow with splashes of red. I quickly grabbed my bow and headed for the field. I decided to practice near the lake that separates our land and the Achilles land. To set up i grabbed a few stacks of hay stacking them on top on each other to make it as tall as a man. I placed the arrow on the bow and started to pull it back when I heard giggling coming from the right of me, i quickly turned and aimed as best i could only to discover it was just Ray Achilles leaning on a tree near where i had set up. When i turned towards him in defense it just made him chuckle at me more making him almost hit his head on a lower branch, which made us both laugh. Ray was tall with auburn hair and eye brows and light blue eyes that sparkled as the sky does when its full of stars. His smile was bright and he always wore it.

"Good morning Ray, i trust you had a good rest." I said with cheeks red and my eyes wide with embarrassment. In response he just smiled and nodded. "Um...alright well if i may ask what brings you to this side of the lake?" I said looking down at the grass. "Barter between your father and mine, though I must confess I am happy I was here to see this. Don't let me keep you Aleyah, Please continue." He said said with a raised eye brow and a smirk that could stop the sun. As I start pulling the bow back i hear him chuckle again only this time much louder than before. I clear my throat and then start to pull the bow back again, leveling my eye with the arrow and attempting to aim on my target. With no doubt I release my beautiful hand carved gift, closing my eyes almost immediately after execution. "Well?" I asked with my eyes still closed. "How did i do?"

"You hit the target! You did it!" He said sounding amused. "Thank the heavens" I proclaimed. "That my target was so large, if i come across a husky man I will have no fear." And we laughed together, his laugh beautiful i thought and without realising i stopped laughing......


End file.
